


what died didn't stay dead

by doodlewrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I drew a thing for this too :), I'm sorry this is painful but it hurts me just as much as it hurts you, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Reunion Fic, Sior is my oc but he's only mentioned, Work contains Art, ahsoka finds obi-wan chilling in his bachelor pad, brief codywan mention but it isn't the focus of the fic, he doesn't appear at all (but if you're curious I have another fic where he appears!), i love them, it's just fluff, listen I was feeling Emotions, luke is literally a baby and only mentioned vaguely and briefly but he is in the house I promise, that's it. that's the fic, they're just hanging out on tatooine and ahsoka and rex find them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlewrite/pseuds/doodlewrite
Summary: All Ahsoka and Rex got out of Bail was one word. Tatooine. One single word, but so much hinged upon what they would find there.Whothey would find there.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	what died didn't stay dead

Ahsoka and Rex made their way to the cantina and settled themselves at the bar. Rex flagged down the barkeep and they got some food, it had been a long trip from the Core. 

As Rex moved to take a drink, someone stumbled into him from behind, causing him to nearly spill his drink everywhere. There were slurred apologies as Rex turned around to yell, but the man was stumbling away. 

He frowned. There was something vaguely familiar about that man. 

"You okay?" Ahsoka asked. Rex turned back to his drink and nodded, still frowning. "I can't believe someone was drunk this early in the day. Some people."

It was then that Rex felt the small slip of flimsy slipped in between his vambrace and the sleeve of the shirt underneath it. "Or...maybe not so intoxicated as we think," he murmured.

_Meet me two clicks northeast of town. - a friend_

Ahsoka peered over his shoulder. "Hmm. Let's check it out."

Rex looked at her skeptically. "Seriously?! All we get is a strange note and you're ready to _go check it out_?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, why not. It'll be exciting."

Rex sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

Ahsoka grinned and motioned to the barkeep. "Excuse me! We're here visiting some friends of ours but they live outside of town. Where can we rent some speederbikes?"

The barkeep helpfully directed them to a rental shop, and after they finished their meals, they were off. The rendezvous point was empty except for their mystery man, who was leaning against a speederbike similar to theirs. They stopped a good few paces away and Rex fingered his pistols.

"Who are you?" he called.

"Wow, Rex, I'm hurt you don't even recognize your _vod_ anymore! Sure, we didn't interact much but I thought for sure you would be more observant than that!"

Rex was stunned silent, and for the first time he noticed faded 212th orange paint on the man's greaves. "What's your name, _vod_? And why should we trust you?"

Ahsoka was the one to wave him off. "Oh hush Rex. He's not going to hurt us."

The brother started laughing. "My name's Wooley, Rex. And I think I know some friends you're looking for. I can take you to them if you'd like. I was heading home anyway."

"Lead the way Wooley!" Ahsoka cried and they mounted their speeders to followed Wooley's dust trail.

After a few hours of speeding through the dunes and on the canyon floor, they made their way up a ridge and arrived at a small hut. 

Wooley parked the speeder and then called out to the other residents. "I'm back! We've got some visitors!"

And then a voice Ahsoka had never dared hope she would hear again yelled back and got louder as the owner got closer to the door.

"Visitors? Wooley who in the world did you drag all this way back--" Obi-Wan Kenobi stopped speaking abruptly as he opened the door and caught a glimpse of blue and white striped montrals.

Ahsoka inhaled shakily and one hand rose to cover her mouth. "Master?"

Obi-Wan let out a relieved laugh, beaming. "Oh please. I hardly think there's a need for _that_ particular title."

Then they were both moving to cross the distance between them and they were hugging and both of them were sobbing. Even though Ahsoka was now taller than Obi-Wan, she bent down to press her face into his neck, hugging him so tight he though she might break his back. 

He was hugging back just as hard.

She let out a choked sob and somehow they both fell to their knees, stirring up some dust. "I missed you so much!"

He pulled back to get a good look at her and wiped the tears streaming down her face. "Oh, my dear. You've grown so much! I'm so, so very proud of you, little one."

That just made the both of them burst into a new wave of tears, and even Rex needed to brush away a stray tear. 

It was when he looked up away from the two Jedi on the ground that he caught sight of the man frozen in the doorway. And then it was Rex's turn to gasp out the name of his _ori'vod_ as he and Cody had their own little reunion.

"Cody how did you get out?!" Rex asked. "I thought for sure you would be lost to the Empire!"

Cody grinned like the kriffing bastard he was. "The power of love."

And that was just so kriffing sappy that Rex was obliged to punch him as Cody laughed at the face he was sure to be making.

"I'm not joking! Obi-Wan freed me and we escaped with Boil, Wooley and Sior. And we've been here pretty much since."

"Senator Organa has so much to answer for. We barely got it out of him that there was "an old friend" waiting on Tatooine."

Cody laughed. "Well, I for one am grateful for his secrecy."

"As am I!" Obi-Wan cut in as he and Ahsoka finally stood up. He looked in between himself and his grand-padawan, both dusty and emotionally drained. "Goodness, we make quite a pair."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Master."

He turned back to her with a fond smile. "Ahsoka, please. It's just Ben now."

He met Cody's eye and they both grinned, as if sharing an inside joke.

"Crazy old Ben, his husband, their son, and their brothers."

Ahsoka screeched in glee. " _You got married_?!"

Obi-Wan winced but he was laughing. "Nothing official of course, we _are_ both fugitives. But yes, in the ways that count, I suppose we did."

Ahsoka hugged him again, and then let him go to bound over and hug Cody, who wasn't expecting it but relaxed into it gratefully. He would forever deny that he was teary eyed when she pulled back.

"Well," Obi-Wan stated. "Shall we go inside? I believe we have many stories to share."

Ahsoka grinned. "And we have all the time in the world to share them."

Obi-Wan smiled back. "Well isn't that just perfect?"

They were halfway through the doorway when Ahsoka stopped abruptly. "Wait did you say a _son_?!"

Obi-Wan simply chuckled and led her into the hut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for picking up my little fic! I hope you guys enjoyed it!! It was something I just needed to get out of my system! And then I [drew it](https://www.instagram.com/p/CK2lXKXg9Ta/) too, because I couldn't help myself :) 
> 
> Also, if you guys are curious to the lead up of how all these guys are now crowded into a hut on Tatooine, I'm working on editing my order 66 fic collection for my OCs and that will probably up soon-ish and explain all this!
> 
> Title from "marjorie" by Taylor Swift
> 
> If you want to yell with/at me, I can be found on tumblr as [doodledrawsart](https://doodledrawsart.tumblr.com/) and [doodledrawreblogs](https://doodledrawreblogs.tumblr.com/) and on insta as [_doodledraw!](https://www.instagram.com/_doodledraw/)


End file.
